Skylanders: Hot Shots
Skylanders: Hot Shots 'is a Role-Playing Toys-To-Life video game and tenth installment released on late September/early October on PS4, XBOX ONE, and Nintendo Switch. 'Hot Shot Skylanders Water *Nya (Core) (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Bubbles (Core) (The Powerpuff Girls) *Iceman (Core) (X-Men) *SpongeBob (SuperCharger) (Spongebob SquarePants) *Ice Bear (SuperCharger) (We Bare Bears) *Aqualad (SuperCharger (Teen Titans GO!) *Patrick (Sensei) (SpongeBob SquarePants (Brawler) *Elsa (Sensei) (Frozen) (Sorcerer) *Greninja (Sensei) (Pokemon) (Ninja) Fire * Kai (Core) (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Blaziken (Core) (Pokemon) * Lori Loud (Core) (The Loud House) * Deadpool (SuperCharger) (Deadpool) * Bowser Jr. (SuperCharger) (Nintendo) * Anger (SuperCharger) (Inside Out) * Mario (Sensei) (Nintendo) (Brawler) * Daredevil (Sensei) (Marvel) (Knight) * Bob the Tomato (Sensei) (VeggieTales) (Bazooker) Earth * Sticks the Badger (Core) (Sonic Boom) * Cole (Core) (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Alpha Pig (Core) (Super Why) * Grizz (SuperCharger) (We Bare Bears) * Tad Stones (SuperCharger) (Tad the Lost Explorer) * Yoshi (SuperCharger) (Nintendo) * Wreck-It Ralph (Sensei) (Brawler) * Terra (Sensei) (Teen Titans GO!) (Swashbuckler) * Lincoln Loud (Sensei) (The Loud House) (Smasher) * Steve & Alex (Sensei) (Minecraft) (Smasher/Knight/Bowslinger) Life * Petey Piranha (Core) (Nintendo) * Groot (Core) (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Tad (Core) (LeapFrog) * Surly (SuperCharger) (The Nut Job) * Shrek (SuperCharger) * Tinker Bell (SuperCharger) * Gamora (Sensei) (Gaurdians of the Galaxy) (Knight) * Robin Hood (Sensei) (Bowslinger) * Leonardo (Sensei) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Knight) Air * Skye (Core) (Paw Patrol) * Reggie (Core) (Free Birds) * Coach Boomer (Core) (Sky High) * Kirby (SuperCharger) * Robin (SuperCharger) (Teen Titans GO!) * Sonic (SuperCharger) * Thor (Sensei) (Marvel) (Smasher) * Captain Underpants (Sensei) (Brawler) * Merida (Sensei) (Brave) (Bowslinger) Tech * Dexter (Core) (Dexter's Laboratory) * Lisa Loud (Core) (The Loud House) * Crick (Core) (Beat Bugs) * Kim Possible (SuperCharger) * Mega Man (SuperCharger) (Nintendo) * Jimmy Neutron (SuperCharger) * Hawkeye (Sensei) (Marvel) (Bowslinger) * Cyborg (Sensei) (Justice League) (Quickshot) * Mr. Game & Watch (Sensei) (Nintendo) (Smasher) Magic * Timmy Turner (Core) (The Fairly Odd Parents) * Doctor Strange (Core) * Sakura (Core) (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Sailor Moon (SuperCharger) * Harry Potter (SuperCharger) * Dipper Pines (SuperCharger) (Gravity Falls) * Mickey Mouse (Sensei) (Sorcerer) * Amy Rose (Sensei) (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Smasher) * Birdo (Sensei) (Nintendo) (Bazooker) Undead * Rouge (Core) (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Bunnicula (Core) * Tom (Core) (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Shadow (SuperCharger) (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Danny Phantom (SuperCharger) * Grim Reaper (SuperCharger) (The Grimm Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Wolverine (Sensei) (X-Men) (Brawler) * Luigi (Sensei) (Nintendo) (Sorcerer) * King Boo (Sensei) (Nintendo) (Quickshot) Light * Gene (Core) (The Emoji Movie) * Gunter (Core) (Sing) * Starfire (Core) (Teen Titans GO!) * Stitch (SuperCharger) (Lilo & Stitch) * Flint Lockwood (SuperCharger) (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Baymax (SuperCharger) (Big Hero 6) * Rocket Raccoon (Sensei) (Guardians of the Galaxy) (Bazooker) * Michaelangelo (Sensei) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Ninja) * Boss Baby (Sensei) (The Boss Baby) (Smasher) Dark * Buster Moon (Core) (Sing) * Mike Wazowski (Core) (Monsters Inc.) * Raven (Core) (Teen Titans GO!) * Jimmy Fallon (SuperCharger) (The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon) * Hiccup (SuperCharger) (How to Train Your Dragon) * Catastrophe (SuperCharger) * Batman (SuperCharger) * Star-Lord (Sensei) (Guardians of the Galaxy) (Quickshot) * Donatello (Sensei) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Sentinel) * Raphael (Sensei) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Swashbuckler) Dual-Elemental Skylanders * Zane (Core) (Water/Tech) (The Lego Ninjago Movie) Hot Shot Villains Hot Shot Vehicles * Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series